


What are the Odds?

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds himself a little overwhelmed upon the birth of his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are the Odds?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for TimePetalsPrompts weekly drabble theme 'astonished'.

“Penny for ‘em.”

The Doctor peered down at his wife, who he thought had been asleep. She looked like she could use a few more solid hours: her eyes were bloodshot and she had dark circles under them.

She winced as she slowly lifted herself, moving closer to cuddle into his side. He carefully rearranged the baby he was holding so that she was lying on his chest rather than cradled in his arms. Rose rested her hand over the Doctor’s where it was gently rubbing the baby’s back.

“It’s just…” The Doctor trailed off helplessly. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to his daughter’s head, inhaling that wonderful baby smell. “She’s perfect. And she’s ours.”

Rose smiled softly at her husband.

“Yeah, she is,” she agreed.

“But it’s more than that,” the Doctor said, gazing down at his sleeping daughter. “Just last year she didn’t exist. And then you and I made love one day, and she was created.”

“That’s typically how that works, yes,” Rose teased, but her heart clenched with emotion at the sheer awe and love in his voice.

“No,” he said insistently. “I mean, yes, my sperm met your egg, and whammo, we have a baby. But just think about it. What are the odds that we have this baby? I mean _this particular baby_. What if we hadn’t had sex that day? Or what if we’d remembered the condom? So aside from our neglect, I would’ve released millions of sperm into you in just that one go. _Millions_ , Rose! What are the odds that the one sperm containing half of her genetic information was the one to fertilize your egg containing the other half? We could so easily have gotten a different baby. The baby might’ve been a boy, or had red hair, or blue eyes. Countless combinations! And yet we’ve got her. Our daughter.”

Rose’s eyes stung with tears as she listened to him. He was absolutely right. They hadn’t been trying for a baby, it had just sort of happened when they’d been stuck in Glasgow on a mission that was only meant to last two days and took nearly two weeks; Rose had run out of birth control and there had been a few times they’d chanced it without a condom.

Rose’s heart ached at the thought that their daughter very nearly didn’t exist; she was more in love with her daughter than she ever thought possible and the idea that she might not have been conceived was an idea she tried not to entertain.

The tears finally fell and she tried to sniff them away but more took their place.

“Rose?” the Doctor asked anxiously. His face fell when he saw she was crying. “Oh, Rose, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m so sorry. She’s perfect. I love her so much, you know I do. And you know I would’ve loved whatever baby you birthed. You know that. I love you so much. I’m so sorry, please don’t cry, love, I’m–”

Rose let out a water giggle and she couldn’t help but press her lips to his cheek.

“I’m not upset,” she clarified, swiping at her nose. “I’m just so happy. And you’re so right. What are the odds that we have her? Our precious little Sophie?”

The Doctor grinned brightly down at Rose. She looked a mess: tangled, greasy hair, watery eyes, a running nose, and pale, splotchy cheeks, but she was more beautiful now than he’d ever seen her, and his heart was full to bursting with love for his new family.

“I love you,” he said softly, gently maneuvering the baby so that she was now on Rose’s chest.

Sophie snorted her discontent at being disturbed, but settled again when Rose rubbed her back. The Doctor rested his hand on the baby’s lower back, astonished by how tiny she was. So tiny, and so dependent on him and Rose. His throat swelled shut with emotion, and he shifted himself to curl more completely around Rose and Sophie.

“I love you both,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Rose’s hair.

“I love you, too,” she murmured, snuggling into his chest.

Her eyes fluttered shut, but she forced them open again to look down at their baby.

“Sleep,” he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. “Sleep, Rose.”

Rose sighed softly and adjusted her grip on the baby so she wouldn’t fall, but she needn’t have worried: the Doctor rested his hand atop of hers, keeping Sophie safely tucked in Rose’s arms as he kept Rose safely tucked in his.


End file.
